L'Enfant decepticon
by obscuriter
Summary: Juin Darby conduiser sur l'autoroute avec son bébé Jack Draby mais elle a un accident qui la tua sur le coup et Knock Out prit Jack pour qu'il soit un decepticon
1. Chapter 1

Juin Darby conduisez sur l'autoroute en direction de Jasper au Nevada avec son fils Jack un tout petit bébé qui est née il y a quelque jours.

Juin:Nous serons bientôt a la maison mon petit Jack.

Jack bougea sur son siège a bébé pour dire qu'il était content. Puis soudain Juin vit quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru voir dans toute sa vie. Des robots géants qui se battez entre heu.

Juin:Oh mon dieu, je doit vite nous sortir de la accroche toi mon petit Jack.

Puis Juin appuya sur le champignon en esquivent les robots, mais elle roula tellement vite qu'elle se heurta violemment au pied d'un des robots, malgré sa ceinture de sécurité sa tête avait cogner le volant assez violemment. Jack le bébé lui aller bien, le robot qui avait senti quelque chose se cogner a son pied se retourna et vit la voiture accidenter

?:Apprend ou tu va, tu mérite que je t'écrase

?:Breakdown laisse tomber ses humains et vient m'aider

Breakdown:Oh c'est bon Knock Out j'arrive mais tu gâche mon plaisir

?:Rendez vous decpeticons

Knock Out:Ne crois pas qu'on va se rendre facilement Optimus Prime

Optimus:Oh que si je le crois

?:Optimus il faut faire attention n'oublions pas que des humain viennent d'avoir un accident

Optimus:Je le sais Arcee

Puis soudain les pleurs de Jack se fit entendre qui attira l'attention des robots

Knock Out:Je vais voir sa, vous autres occuper vous des Autobots

Breakdown:Très bien, soldats à l'attaque

?:Ne crois pas gagner aussi facilement Breakdown

Breakdown:Nous allons voir sa Bulkhead

Puis Breakdown accompagnée de ses dix soldats chargea sur les Autobots, pendant ce temps Knock Out était devant la voiture et vit Juin qui avait perdu connaissance et Jack

Knock Out:Intéressent c'est le première fois que je vois un bébé humain, je me demande si il nous sera utile?

Puis Knock Out retira le toit de la voiture et prit délicatement le bébé, qui pleura toujours

Knoct Out:Heureusement que j'ai étudier le comportement humain qu'il ont avec leur progéniture et comment s'en occuper, je sais même plus pourquoi j'avais voulu étudier ceci mais ce n'est pas grave, je me demande comment tu t'appelle?

Puis Knock Out vit sur le siège a bébé de Jack comment il s'apeller mon petit ange Jack Darby

Knock Out:Eh bien Jack Darby tu va bientôt connaître les decepticons, bon allons voir ce que fait Breakdown

Pendant ce temps Breakdown était seul face au Autobots ses soldats on été éliminée, il fessait seul face au Autobots

Arcee:Rend toi Breakdown

Bulkhead:Optimus vaut mieux que tu aille voir comment va l'humain Arcee et moi on s'occupe de Breakdown

Knock Out:Si j'étaie a votre place Autobots je resterai bien sagement ou je suis, car je détient un bébé humain que j'ai trouvé dans la voiture accidentée

Optimus:Knock Out tu n'oserai pas faire de mal a un bébé humain remet le nous et aucun mal ne te sera fait

Knock Out:Non j'ai d'autre projet pour lui qui risque fortement intéresser le seigneur mégatron

Breakdown:Je croyais qu'il était dans l'espace

Knock Out:Je suis sur qu'a son retour il serai fier de moi

Breakdown:A condition que Starscream n'en fassent pas de la bouillie

Knock Out:Ce gars la c'est un vrai pétochard quand il seul face a plus fort que lui, Breakdown contacte le vaisseau et demande leur de nous envoyer le pont terrestre.

Breakdown:Bien.

Puis Breakdown activa sa communication

Breakdown:Ici Breakdown Envoyer nous le pont terrestre de toute urgence.

Soldat:Bien a vos ordres

Puis le pont terrestre apparut derrière Knock Out et Breakdown

Knock Out:Je vous salut Autobots

Breakdown:Au plaisir de vous écraser a notre prochaine rencontre

Arcee:Optimus on ne peut pas les laisser partir comme sa tu pense au bébé humain

Optimus:Je sais Arcee mais si nous fesont quelque chose qui c'est ce qu'il pourrez lui arriver au bébé humain

Bulkhead:Mais Optimus

Knock Out:Vous avez entendu votre chef pas bouger aller nous on décampe

Puis les deux decepticons franchiser le pont terrestre, qui se refermer juste après leur passage

Arcee:Au nom de l'Allspark pourquoi tu les a laisser fuir Optimus

Optimus:Je comprend ta colère Arcee mais je ne voulais pas faire courir de risque au bébé humain, Arcee va voir si il y a d'autre personne dans le véhicule

Arcee:Bien

Puis Arcee alla voir le véhicule accidentée, une fois arrivé elle vit Juin inconsciente qui saigna de la tête dans la voiture et derrière elle le siège a bébé de Jack vide ou il était écrit mon petit ange Jack Darby du coup elle prit délicatement Juin et retourna voir Optimus

Arcee:Je l'ai trouvé inconsciente dans la voiture Optimus, vaut la ramener a la base pour que Rachet puisse l'examiner

Optimus:Oui Bulkhead prend le véhicule pour pas que sa fassent suspect, moi je vais contacter Rachet pour qu'il active le pont terrestre

Bulkhead:Bien Optimus

Bulkhead parti chercher la voiture, Optimus lui contacta Rachet

Optimus:Rachet active le pont terrestre maintenant

Rachet:Bien je vous l'envoi

Puis le pont terrestre s'ouvrit devant les Autobots

Optimus:Bien Autobots rentrons a la base

Puis les trois Autobots franchissez le pont terrestre, une fois revenu a la base Rachet qui était avec deux autres Autobots furent surpris de voir Optimus et les autres Autobots de les voirs revenir avec une humaine et une voiture accidentée

Rachet:Optimus tu peut m'expliquer ceci

Optimus:Elle a eu un accident pendant qu'on se battez contre les decepticons, on a put la sauver que elle, mais Knock Out a emmener avec lui un bébé humain

?:Quoi mais pourquoi vous l'avez laisser faire

Arcee:Eh on avait Breakdown et des soldats decepticons sur le dos moi aussi sa m'énerve qu'il ont enlever le bébé humain alors calme toi Cliffjumper

?:Bzz bzzz bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz bzz bzzz (Désoler je sais pas si je doit faire parler Bumblebee)

Cliffjumper:Ta raison Bee il faut lancer une attaquer en force chez les decepticons et récupérer le bébé humain

Arcee:Vous oublier qu'on sais pas ou se trouve le vaisseau des decepticons

Optimus:En attendant Rachet peut tu examiner l'humaine pour savoir comment va sa santé pendant ce temps je vais contacter l'agent Fowler pour une assistance humaine

Rachet:Bien Optimus

Optimus alla contacter l'agent Fowler, pendant ce temps Rachet s'approche d'Arcee qui tenait dans ces deux mains Juin, puis il la scanna avec son bras, au bout de quelque seconde il finit de la scanner

Arcee:Alors Rachet comment elle va

Rachet:Elle n'a aucun signe de vie en elle Arcee elle est morte

Bulkhead:Quoi ce n'est pas possible

Rachet:Si hélas on ne peut plus rien faire

Arcee:On aurait du faire quelque chose l'humaine qui est la mère du bébé humain qui s'appelle Jack Darby et morte et son enfant a était enlever par les decepticons on a rien put faire

Cliffjumper:Ne t'inquiète pas Arcee on fera tout pour ramener le bébé humain

Arcee:Merci les amis

Optimus:J'ai contacter l'agent Folwer il a dit qu'il arriver le plus vite possible, comment va l'humaine

Arcee:On ne peut plus rien faire pour elle

Optimus:Je vois les decepticons sont aller trop loin, il faudra tout mettre en œuvre pour retrouver le bébé humain compris Autobots

Les Autobots firent oui de la tête, Quelque heurs plus tard l'agent Folwer était arriver a la base des Autobots

Folwer:Equipe prime, qu'avez vous fait encore

Optimus:On va vous expliquer mais attendez vous a un grand choc

Puis Optimus expliqua tout ce qui c'est passé, a la fin Folwer était choqué

Folwer:Les decepticons sont aller trop loin, nous allons nous occuper de cette femme qui et morte en essayant de sauvé son bébé

Arcee:Mais nous feront tous pour retrouvé le petit Jack Darby c'est le nom du bébé humain

Folwer:Bien je vous aiderai aussi pour vos recherches

Optimus:Merci pour votre aide agent Folwer

Pendant ce temps dans le vaisseau des decepticons Knock Out et Breakdown était devant Starscream avec Jack

Starscream:Dite moi pourquoi vous avez ramener un bébé humain

Knock Out:J'ai eu l'idée qu'il pourrez nous servir un jour contre les Autobots comme un espion au sein des Autobots

Breakdown:Eh bien c'est rare que tu sors ce genre d'idée

Starscream:Excellente idée Knock Out je te laisse le gamin il est sous ta responsabilité compris

Knock Out:Comme tu voudras Starscream


	2. Chapter 2

6ans plus tard.

Dans le vaisseau des decepticons Jack Darby avait grandi il était avec Knock Out ils se diriger vers la salle des commandes, car Starscream les avait appeler, une fois arriver il vit Starscream devant un écran avec Soundwave.

Knock Out:Tu nous a appeler Starscream

Jack:Je me demande pourquoi il m'a convoqué aussi?

Starscream:Une nouvelle source d'energeon a été détecter dans une grotte dans un pays appeler le Brésil, je veut que vous y aller pour extraire tout l'energeon qu'il contient, et si je t'ai convoquer toi Jack c'est pour que tu y aille avec heu pour voir comment on travail nous les decepticons et pour que tu rencontre nos ennemis juré les Autobots, Knock Out prend Breakdown et plusieurs soldat avec toi vous partez immédiatement

Knock Out:Très bien Strascream

Jack:Sa sera vite fait bien fait ne t'inquiète pas Starscream

Starscream:Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas me tutoyer gamin

Jack:Désoler mais j'ai hériter de la mauvaise habitude de Knock Out

Knock Out:Que voulez vous je suis moi même

Starscream:Bien assez parler allez accomplir votre mission

Puis Knock Out et Jack sorti de la salle des commandes et alla chercher Breakdown et des soldats pour accomplir leur mission. Pendant ce temps dans la base des Autobots, Ratchet vit sur ses écrans de l'energeon au même endroit que les decepticons avait détecter il décida d'avertir les autre Autobots

Ratchet:Optimus j'ai découvert de l'energeon dans un pays appeler le Brésil

Optimus:Je vois mais je suis sur que les decepticons ont découvert heu aussi le même endroit que nous, mais si nous parvenons a leur soutirer des informations sur le bébé humain qu'il avait enlever il y a six ans

Arcee:J'espère qu'il et encore vivant

Bulkhead:Ne t'inquiète pas Arcee je suis sur qu'il va bien

Cliffjumper:Ouais qui sais il leur mène la vie dur aux decepticons

Optimus:Assez parler Ratchet ouvre nous le pont terrestre

Ratchet:Très bien

Puis Ratchet activa le pont terrestre.

Optimus:Bien Autobots en avant.

Puis tout les transformers a part Ratchet franchiser le pont terrestre, une fois le pont franchi les Autobots vit qu'il était dans une forêt très dense

Arcee:Sa va être dur même pour les Decepticons de trouver de l'energeon dans cette forêt

Optimus:Peut-être mais il faut quand même trouver l'energeon avant heu

Bumblebee:Bzz bzzzz bzzzzzz bzz

Cliffjumper:Ouais des decepticons se perdre dans une forêt et les entendre dire qu'il sont perdu sa serai marrent

Bulkhead:Ouais mais sa m'étonnerait qu'il nous fassent se plaisir

Optimus:Concentrer vous sur notre mission Autobots

Arcee:Trés bien Optimus

Pendant deux heures les Autobots chercher l'endroit ou était cacher l'energeon, Quand soudain il entandit des voix qui leur sembler familier, c'était ceux des decepticons

Knock Out:Enfin on trouve de l'energeon cette marche dans la forêt ma épuiser

Breakdown:Je suis d'accord avec toi Knock Out on prend tout l'energeon possible, prévient le vaisseau pour qu'il vienne a nos coordonnées

Knock Out:Trés bien pendent ce temps vous soldats commencé a extraire l'energeon qui et dans cette grotte

Soldats:A vos ordres commandant Knock Out

Les soldats était au moins vingt il entrer dans la grotte accompagner de breakdown, Knock Out lui avait activer son comunniquateur

Knock Out:Ici Knock Out emmener le vaisseau au coordonnée ou l'energeon doit être extrait on a commencé l'extraction de l'energeon

Soldat:Bien a vos ordres

Puis Knock Out se tourna vers Jack

Knock Out:Bien Jack je vais te montrer comment on travail nous les decepticons

Jack:Ouais, moi aussi un jour je pourrais commander des soldats decepticons

Knock Out:Ahahah peut-être bien on sais jamais, aller allons voir Breakdown

Jack:Au fait tu va encore faire une course se soir

Knock Out:Ouais aprés le travail le réconfort, je t'emmenerai avec moi si tu veut se soir mais il ne faudrat rien dire a Starscream

Jack:D'accord et puis de toute façon il et nul et pas rigolo même Soundwave qui dit jamais rien et plus drôle que lui

Knock Out:Ahahahahahahah Tes vraiment drôle toi comme gamin de nous tous chez les decepticons c'est toi qui vient de plus casser du sucre sur le dos de Starscream, aller allons voir Breakdown

Puis Knock Out et Jack entrer a leur tour dans la grotte, pendant ce temps avec les Autobots, il était surpris de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, et d'apprendre que Jack était toujours en vie depuis ses six dernières années

Arcee:Optimus, il et vivant Jack et encore vivant

Bulkhead:Ouais et surtout drôle au moins il dit du mal a Starscream c'est déjà quelque chose

Cliffjumper:Eh bien il en a du courage le gamin

Bimblebee:Bzzzzz bzz bzz

Optimus:Tu as raison Bumblebee Vaut mieux aller mettre hors d'état de nuire les Decepticons et récupérer Jack

Bulkhead:Optimus quand on les a entendu il avait l'air bien s'entendre quelle sera la réaction du petit envers nous quand il nous verra attaquer les Decepticons, il va croire que c'est nous les méchants

Arcee:On trouvera un moyen de le raisonner

Optimus:Oui tu as raison Arcee, Autobots en avant

Puis les Autobots courer vers la grotte, une fois dedans il éléminer quelque soldats qui surveiller la grotte, mais d'autre arriver pour repousser les Autobots, pendant ce temps plus loin dans la grotte Knock Out reçu un appelle d'un des soldats

Knock Out:Ici Knock Out qu'est qui ce passe?

Soldats:Les Autobots il sont la on va pas tenir longtemps

Knock Out:Retener les les plus longtemps possible jusqu'à l'arriver du vaisseau

Soldats:A vos ordres

Knock Out:Quand à toi Jack je vais te cacher pour pas que les Autobots te vois et qu'il te capture d'accord

Jack:D'accord Knock Out

Puis Knock Out déposa Jack derrière un rocher, pour qu'il soit à l'abri, puis soudain les Autobots était arriver la ou l'energeon commencé a être extrait et il vit Knock Out et Breakdown avec d'autre soldats, qui avait arréter l'extraction de l'energeon et il avait sorti leur canon prêt a attaquer.

Optimus:Rendez-vous Decepticons

Arcee:Oui et vous allez nous rendre Jack

Breakdown:Désoler mais le gamin s'entend bien avec nous et sa m'étonnerait qu'il veut vous suivre gentiment

Cliffjumper:Je sais pas ce que vous lui avez mis dans la tête mais on fera tout pour le sauver de vous

Knock Out:Pitié epargner nous vos commentaires notre vaisseau va pas tarder a arriver si j'étaie à votre place je m'en irai pendant qu'il est encore temps Autobots

Bumblebee:Bzzz bzzzzzzzzz bzz bzzzz bzzz

Bulkhead:Bien dit Bee ce n'est pas une poigner de Decepticon qui va nous faire peur

Arcee:Je sais que vous l'avez cachez ici dite moi ou et Jack

Knock Out comme si on allez vous le dire, occupez vous d'heu soldat, et si tu veut te divertir Breakdown vas'y

Breakdown:Avec plaisir

Breakdown chargea a l'assault de Bulkhead, pendant que les soldats s'occuper des autres Autobots, aprés plusieurs minute de bataille Knock Out reçu un appelle du vaisseau

Soldat:Commandant Knock Out nous sommes arriver

Knock Out:Bien mais la nous avons besoin de renfort et tout de suite

Soldat:Bien on fait descendre l'ascenseur

Quelque seconde plus tard l'ascenseur decepticon traversa le plafond et il se posa au sol avec trois soldat a l'intérieur, les Autobots avait eleminer les autres soldats, Bulkhead et Breakdown se batter toujours, les soldats sorti de l'ascenseur et tira aussitôt sur les Autobots, Knock Out retourna voir Jack,

Knock Out:Jack sa devient dangeureux ici je vais te ramener au vaisseau pour que tu sois en sécurité

Jack:D'accord mais j'aurais bien voulu voir la bagarre

Knock Out je crois que tu va la voir pendant quelque seconde, aller hop sur mon épaule

Puis Knock Out mis Jack sur son épaule et il se dirigea vers l'ascenseur, Arcee remarqua Jack sur l'épaule de Knock Out

Arcee:Jack on ta enfin retrouvé, Optimus ta vu

Optimus:Oui va le chercher Arcee on te couvre

Arcee:Bien Jack j'arrive

Puis Arcee fonça à toute vitesse vers Knock Out

Arcee:Arrête toi Knock Out

Knock Out se retourna et vit Arcee avec ses deux canons pointer vers lui, Jack lui voyer un Autobots pour la première de sa vie.

Knock Out:Voila a quoi ressemble un vrai Autobots Jack

Jack:Alors c'est ca un Autobots

Arcee:Je sais pas ce que vous lui avez mis dans sa tête Decepticons mais je vais ramenner Jack avec nous

Jack:Knock Out elle veut m'enlever

Knock Out:Oui mais ne t'inquiète pas gamin des renforts arrives pour nous aider

Aussitôt dit d'autre soldat arriver en renfort et tirer sur Arcee qui n'avait pas eu le choix de se défendre,

Knock Out:Breakdown on se repli au vaisseau

Breakdown:Très bien j'arrive, désoler Bulkhead mais sa sera pour une autre fois

Puis Brerakdown donna un coup de marteau a Bulkhead qui fut obliger de reculer, Breakdown alla vers l'ascenseur ou se trouver Knock Out et jack, une fois avec heu l'ascenseur les monta au vaisseau, Arcee et les autres Autobots qui avait fini déléminer les autres soldats arriver trop tard pour sauver Jack des griffes des decepticons

Arcee:.

Optimus mis sa main sur l'épaule d'Arcee, celle-ci le vit

Arcee:Optimus il était la devant moi mais je n'ai pas réussi a le sauvé Optimus

Optimus:Ne t'en fait pas Arcee nous le sauverons je te le promet

Arcee:Merci Optimus

Bulkhead:Dite je ne veut pas casser l'ambiance mais nous avons une mine d'energeon rien que pour nous

Cliffjumper:Ouais on aura de quoi tenir un moment

Bumblebee:Bzz bzzzzzzz bzzz

Optimus:Tu as raison Bumblebee, les decepticons peuvent revenir a la charge pour récupérer cette mine, Autobots prenons l'energeon qu'on pourra et rentrons a la base

Arcee:Bien Optimus

Pendant ce temps dans le vaisseau des decepticons Knock Out, Breakdown et Jack était devant Soundwave et un Starscream qui était très en colère

Starscream:Bande d'inconpétent vous avez laissez l'energeon au Autobots

Knock Out:Désoler Starscream mais je ne savais pas que les Autobots viendrait aussi vite, et en plus il vouler emmener Jack avec heu mais heureusement que les soldats on fait bonne diversion ce qui a permit a moi, Breakdown et Jack de nous échapper

Starscream:Maudit Autobots toujours en travers de notre chemin, mais bon il ne pourront toujours pas gagner a tout les coups, bien allons nous en pas la peine que les Autobots monte a bord du vaisseau, Soundwave nous partons

Soundwave fit oui de la tête et emmena le vaisseau loin des Autobots

Jack:Vous croyer que un jour on va gagner cette guerre

Starscream:Ne t'en fait pas pour sa gamin les decepticons gagnerons cette guerre soit en sur.


End file.
